Worship in Cleocadia
'Worship in Cleocadia' It is known that there were once gods in the world, and now there are not. The gods left after the Cascade, and though people still make prayers to various entities, it is rare that they are answered. Who's to say what is and isn't worthy of worship? And who's to say what is and isn't a god? 'Modern Objects of Worship' 'The Leviathan' The spirit of the sea. They are worshipped by people across the Great Dark Sea, who believe the Leviathan to be its animating force. Leviathan worship is organised by the Church Serpentine, though folk worship similar to it can be found across the Commons. The Leviathan's symbol is a serpent interwoven into itself. 'Ignata, the Light Sanctified' God of the sun and elvenkind, still worshipped despite the demise of the old empire. They are paid homage in High Celsus, since the Cella Solaris is dedicated to them. In the Cella's city state, Lucia, sun worship thrives. Ignata's symbol is a sun formed out of spiralling rays. 'The Queen of Life ' Goddess of life, death, undeath and medicine. Her devouts, the Coroners, can be found practicing as surgeons, doctors and undertakers all over Cleocadia. The Coroners' position on the Coalition's Council has helped immensely in the spreading of their faith. However, their practices are often regarded as uncomfortable, especially in the Commons. The Queen of Life is symbolised by a humanoid effigy covered in bandages. 'The Chimera' God of monsters. Worshipped primarily in the Underdeep, where they are revered as a nature god through their various aspects. The Chimera is symbolised by a deer skull, the antlers of which turn into branches. 'The Supernal Composer' God of craft and the arts. Another deity from the old empire, though not usually depicted as a machine-god. Faith in the Composer is organised as the House of Mastery, who have a hand in minting Cleocadia's standard currency, the so-called 'golden bird'. The Supernal Composer's symbol is a feather quill. The Four Winds ' Spirits of fortune. Worshipped by Halflings as their protectors - in their folk belief, the Cascade and the Miasma are kept at by through the swaying of the Winds, and their supernatural luck arises from their intervention. The Four Winds are symbolised by four windmill blades. . 'The Invincible Mind ' Goddess of law, history and scholarship. An old empire deity, depicted as partly mechanical. Faith in the Mind is organised as the Oratory, who can be found in Halholm and the Rinespire as they assist in research. The Invincible Mind's symbol is an infinity-shaped hourglass. 'The Crucible King ' God of dwarvenkind and stonesmithing. Found in Dwarven folk belief, occasionally heralded as their creator. Followed by Titanbath’s Forge Knights. The Crucible King is symbolised by an upright gauntlet holding a parallel hammer. 'The Fool Trickster god. Parodies other gods to make mockery of divinity. No central organisation to speak of. No symbol of their own. The Plainmaster God of trade and travel. Enjoys scattered worship across the South. Believed by some to still roam the world. Symbolised by an eight-pointed compass. The Evil Eye ''' A folk superstition. Believed to be a malevolent curse passed on by one’s gaze, warded by Nazur (evil eye symbols). Symbolised by blue eyes. '''Next: * Factions of Cleocadia. Category:Introduction Category:Godlike Beings Category:Worship